Dark Cloak of Night
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Formerly titled Wizards and Love. Updated because Kuja/Hilda deserve attention. Ignore the prior sinful chapters and enjoy the situation when one mage kidnaps another. Strange things tend to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: To own these individuals would be pure bliss. Alas, it cannot be so. Damn.**

_Mystic: My first drabble/request fic! Yes, I'm writing a drabble fic showcasing the wonderful Kuja/Hilda pairing. Ideas and requests are loved! Yes, a lemon starts it out, but let's not make smut the central theme, okay? These oneshots can take place either during or after ff9. _

* * *

Everything she had been taught, everything she had been told about decency and morals had gone straight out the window. Her strict upbringing just flew out of the airship window and crashed to the rocky ground below, exploding into pieces of anything that would involve adulterous affairs.

No, this was not an adulterous affair. It was simply giving in to temptation. Temptation that wore a miniscule loincloth and silver armor. His name was Kuja, a wizard of unsurpassed ability and power, and Lady Hilda of Lindblum has found herself in his bed more often than she could count. Had it been that many times that he plundered her body, giving her emotions of lust that left her trim body nearly drunk with ecstasy? To where her entire form craved the feel of him bearing down over her and that most important part inside her, plunging deeply to her inner being?

Aye; many, many times.

No guilt escaped her though. Her husband had the adulterous affairs. Streetwhores, mistresses, you name it. Kuja originally was just a single man she lay with to assure herself about her own beauty and sensuality. The Silver Wizard found Lady Hilda more than attractive and breathtakingly beautiful. She was a skilled sorceress in her own right and he felt, the perfect woman to warm his bed at night.

And now, again she found herself wrapped in his embrace. They hadn't even tumbled onto his much-used bed yet. His hands whispered across the small of her back, slowly scrunching up the sheer nightshift that hid the body he loved to touch. The fabric smoothly fell to the floor and was soon followed by his trademark loincloth and armor. Kuja tightened his hold on the golden sorceress, not ever wanting to let her leave.

Only when Hilda was around did the Silver Wizard feel like a normal man. It was through her that Kuja could forget everything Garland spoke of.

His mouth roamed freely over her satin skin, tracing the curves of her face before letting his tongue rest on her panting mouth. Such a gentle touch the masculine mage used; his calloused hands whispering along her curves.

"Kuja," Hilda moaned with a breath as her silver lover gently lay her down among his satin sheets. How did this powerful sorcerer become so skilled with a woman's body? Just one swirl of his tongue was enough to send shockwaves throughout her core. He somehow knew what made her body tick and explode with intensity.

Kuja was teasingly slow with his entrance. One hand cradled the back of her golden tresses while the other moved upward along her leg, prompting her to wrap her lower limbs around his waist. His thrusts were shallow to start with, but every few strokes delved deeper inside until at last, he buried his length fully into her.

Their tongues danced upon each other's skin before meeting to swirl around together. She lifted her hips to take her magical lover even further inside her dripping core. Her most special of areas was still deliciously moist from the previous coupling earlier in the day. Sex with Kuja was frequent and longlasting; loving and near enlightening.

Quite the opposite from the too-quick coitus that cheating Cid gave her.

Hilda's moans and cries of pleasure grew louder and more wanton as Kuja's thrusts came harder and wondrously faster. He relished in the feel of her petite hands manuevering across his back, her nails lightly scraping his muscles. His warm mouth lingered upon her own, occasionally drifting down either side of her slender neck. Just the right amount of suction would leave a tell-tale bruise of glorious lovemaking.

The feel of his mouth, his hands, and his toned form was often too much for the proper woman to bare. Her feminine form could only take so much before it would erupt in the sensuous orgasm Kuja loved to give her.

Garland's genome would be the first to admit; sex only felt good when the woman was receiving her pleasure. With a few well-skilled thrusts, Kuja had Hilda gasping and wildly undulating underneath him. His hot seed filled her being, fueled by the feel of her nails digging deeper into his skin and her legs clenching tighter around him.

Strange, laying beside this powerful wizard after a round of mindblowing lovemaking, Lady Hilda never felt more safe or more loved. No complaints left her though. Smiling, Hilda lay her head against his chest, drifting off into a slumber spent by sultry satisfaction.

* * *

**Mystic: Well? Was the smut well-written? Leave a review and a request if you please. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. A Horrible Shortage

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own these people. It's fun when they hang out with me though!**

_Mystic: Not to worry, maniac. Your idea is in the works, I just wanted to get this original idea out of the way first. Anyway, this chapter takes place right after Kuja hijacks Hilda's airship during the game. And this has nothing to do with Tantric Ways of a Mage. Completely different. For the record, anyone who happens to be a sap for romantic films will probably recognize where I got this inspiration._

* * *

Just one thrust. Just one stab and it can all be over. Her honor could be salvaged and that skirt-chasing Regent can live his sex-filled life peacefully as a disgusting oglop.

Hilda let out a heavy breath as she held the dagger over her full chest. The sharp point of the blade barely nipped at her exposed skin. Suicide seemed like the perfect escape at the moment.

She was unsure what had become of that odd wizard in that loincloth that she shouldn't be thinking of. That Silver Mage had the utter nerve to hijack her airship and take command of the controls. Why he kept her alive at the moment was beyond her train of thinking, but wouldn't he be surprised to see her bloodied corpse lying on the floor of the guest quarters.

Then word of the lady's death would make it back to Lindblum and Cid would see the error in his womanizing ways. His adultery led to his wife's kidnapping, which in turn led to her demise.

Perfect ending to a scorned wife.

The blade of the small dagger glistened in the sunlight glaring through the window. Lady Hilda glanced down to the sharpened steel briefly before closing her eys to wait for the enivitable quietness of death.

As the dagger began to break her perfect skin, a man's voice stopped her actions.

"There is a shortage of perfect breasts in this world, Lady Hilda."

Her eyes popped open and she turned to sound of footsteps sauntering over in her direction. Kuja's knowing hands wrapped around her own as they clasped at the dagger's hilt.

"It would be quite a shame to ruin yours," Kuja smirked. Noticing the small flush that graced her downcast face, the wizard strode away, taking the weapon with him.

Damn that sorcerer.

* * *

**Mystic: Too bad I couldn't fit in the Rodents of Unusual Size. But that might be another chapter. Don't forget to leave a kind review!**


	3. Bad Timing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a copy of the Kama Sutra that Kuja keeps stealing from me. He edited and revised the 9th edition but a certain somebody won't let me borrow it. **

_Mystic: Yeah, just ignore that above disclaimer. Anyway, this chapter comes to you from my overseas friend, t3h maniac! He requested something along the lines of bad timing. Okay, why don't we bring in the black mages, shall we?_

* * *

"Tell me what you desire, Lady Hilda."

His voice was smooth and suave, almost like that of a con artist. A con artist with the ability to conjure a deadly flame with a simple wave of his hand. Or to give a proper woman thoughts that would make the most experienced mistress blush with utter shame. She knew that this wizard once had a past mistress. What happened to the poor girl has remained a mystery to the Lindblum female.

"What kind of question is that, Kuja?" Hilda looked at the mystical man over the lavish table aboard what was now his airship. Her sharp eyes were unusually drawn to the way he kept swirling the red wine in his goblet.

Kuja simply smirked, leaning back in his chair. "An easy question, one would think." He took a small sip of the alcoholic beverage before continuing. "Do not dwell on it that much, dear canary." Another sly grin graced his features as a frustrated scowl graced the golden sorceress sitting across from him. The silver wizard enjoyed too much agitating her emotions.

"Tell me your desire," he asked again. "And do not concentrate on the question. It does not take much provocation to make a lady's mind snap." His fingernails tapped against the glass goblet to further strengthen his words. The ringing tone of the expensive crystal radiated throughout the room.

Well, then. If this soft-featured male wishes to know her desires, then so be it. Hilda straightened up in her chair, glancing briefly at her surprisingly well-cooked meal of beef wellington before pushing it away. "I desire a faithful spouse." There, she said it.

The shattering of a wine glass echoed throughout the dining area. _Snap_. "Done," was all Kuja replied.

Hilda was absolutely flabbergasted. This wizard did not--did _not_--just drop an extravagant glass of red wine onto the marble floors. That sort of behavior just wasn't done. It wasn't proper, it wasn't orderly, it wasn't ... it wasn't ... Curses, where did her train of thought go? She glanced down at the floor and saw the ruby puddle of alcohol and dreams. Five hundred gil dropped onto the floor. Did Kuja have any manners at all?

Kuja stood and reached for the bottle of wine, purposefully ignoring the death glare the Lindblum-bred woman was giving him. As he poured another glass, he asked again. "What else do you desire?"

_What?_ Again? Was this scandolous mage going to shatter another glass with her answer? Hilda leaned back slightly and watched him with a raised eyebrow. He was leaning against the table with a mischievous grin on his face. The glass of wine rested safely in his hand, but hovered dangerously in the air.

"I desire adventure." Smart, Hilda. Smart. Horrifically cliche.

Snap. Crash. "Done."

Lady Hilda could not stop her mind from linking the shattered glasses on the floor to her own shattered life. Was Kuja that smart? Did he use this metaphorical link just to connect with his prisoner? Maybe just one more test should confirm her suspiscions.

And possibly make his heart stop beating for two deserving seconds.

"I also desire a man who knows how to properly bring a woman to orgasmic heights."

"Done." The third glass of strong wine shattered upon the floor, overshadowing the heavy footsteps of the Silver Wizard waltzing closer to the golden canary flocking in his cage.

Hmph, his heart remained in rhythm. Damn, maybe she should try harder.

A heated fire spread down to her lower belly as Kuja stepped closer and closer, uncomfortably closing the distance between them. Hilda could barely bring herself to look up at him, fearful of whatever lust he conjured within her soul. But she did, and face of mystery and sly being burned down to her.

Cid's betrayed wife never did figure out why this question escaped her hushed lips. "And your desire, Wizard?" Her face flushed and she glanced away, feeling the way his eyes roamed over her body like a lion in heat.

"Why, to make all of your desires come true, little canary." Kuja smirked in conquest and handed the woman a full glass of wine. Hopefully, this form of seduction would end in both of their satisfaction.

"Done," a quiet, feminine voice whispered. She picked up the glass and let it drop beside her, it's contents spilling onto her shoes and hem of her gown.

Kuja's mouth dipped down to capture hers, sparking an even more hot fire to burn. His lips hovered over hers and she could feel every warm breath infusing her being. He smelled of wine and alchemy, magic and complete power. What had come over her, to accept this magician's seduction?

"What is this?!"

Kuja's head snapped up and away from a very red Hilda. Her face was the near color of the puddles of wine that oozed on the flooring. "What do you want?" the wizard asked. To say he was annoyed at the interruption was an understatement.

Glowing eyes peered out from a large steepled hat. "Your chambers have been prepared for the evening." Those yellow eyes peered in the direction of the young woman dining with the Silver Wizard. What do you know, yet another mistress perhaps? Maybe this one will last longer.

_Chambers?_ That flush on Hilda's embarassed face grew even deeper.

Talk about bad timing. Or a very strong coincedence.

Lady Hilda wasn't exactly sure.

* * *

**Mystic: Oh, Lady Jane. How much I adore your cinematic inspiration. Well, maniac, I hope this was up to par. Next up, a dark look into Kuja's past requested by RenzokukenZ.**


	4. Demise of a Mistress

**Disclaimer: Nope, ownership still refuses to be mine.**

_Mystic:_ _Leave it to RenzokukenZ to request something rather dark. It's okay though. He's my friend and I'm up to the challenge. He asked to know how Kuja got so skilled with the Kama Sutra, since I do mention that fact quite a bit in Tantric and in here. So, college guy gave me an idea and now I'm running with it. This chapter takes place considerably after the game and stands alone when it comes to my other fics. But just for old times sake ... (Mystic takes out magical mp3 player)_

* * *

It really didn't make sense  
Just to leave this unresolved  
It's not hard to go the distance  
When you finally get involved face to face

"Face to Face"  
Daft Punk

Hilda was silent, her lips pursed together in a straight line of frustration. Her usually smiling face was now stern and ice-cold. Kuja watched his golden sorceress waddle out of his chambers in a huff. Yes, waddle. Hilda's regal manner of walking had been cutely replaced with the awkward gait of a penguin, she was that large with child.

His golden canary waddled, and she was angry.

At him.

"Stop fretting over me!" Hilda loudly yelled shortly before waddling--er, storming out. "I am not a helpless child!"

_Nay, but you are carrying my offspring_. Kuja thought as he watched his sorceress exit into the adjacent hallway. The Silver Wizard just didn't have the heart to speak those words floating through his mind. Partly, because he didn't want to further annoy the mother of his child. Expectant Hilda plus large amounts of anger equals a beautiful silver oglop. That's correct, she turned his dragon into a bug. A disgusting little bug. Kuja was up half the previous night conjuring a chant that would transform his precious dragon back to it's true form. Luckily, she used a different spell this time and he didn't have to fetch her to reverse it.

There was another reason, of course. Hilda was correct to accuse her silver lover that he was fretting over her.

_'Put that down, dear canary. It is much to heavy.'_

_'Hilda, please cease the cleaning. You'll exhaust yourself.'_

_'You should eat something love. You are rather pale.'_

At least now she was retreating to his library. Her mind would be occupied by whatever tome she chose to study for a few hours. No worry about overpushing herself there. In her anger though, the lady of Ipsen's Castle didn't think to ask her wizard _why_ he was so concerned about her wellbeing. And if Hilda would actually calm down enough to _listen_ to her unborn child's father, maybe she would learn why he was so protective of her.

Kuja pinched the bridge of his nose, letting a heavy sigh escape his chest. Damn, he did not care for that particular memory to resurface. It did however, just seeing Hilda's swollen stomach was enough to unleash his twisted subconcious.

The memory was of a young girl, barely fifteen years of age, purchased from a slave trader. Kuja, then a young man while still an innocent himself, bought this young virgin simply for the purpose of sex. She was called Rhianna and she served Kuja as a mistress; nothing more. Sex was her only duty.

Rhianna was a silent creature, only giving a small nod of her head whenever Kuja called her to his chambers. Sex was highly awkward in their beginnings as master and slave. He had been virgin too and consequently, neither had any rhythm or immediate skill. Their only source of information was a mint condition, leather bound copy of the Kama Sutra. Every night, a new position. They went through each page one by one and gradually their skills improved, until finally, the casbah was being genuinely rocked each evening. Their cries of passion and release could be heard well into the early hours of the morning. The arrangement was a good one. Sex and nothing more. The master and the slave.

But Kuja made one deadly error.

In his own naiive innocence, the silver wizard felt that young Rhianna was too young to bear any children and therefore, he did nothing to prevent a child from forming. Sure, he knew of the medicinal herbs that women could take to prevent pregnancy, but Rhianna was just too young, he thought.

He thought wrong.

Almost a year into their sexual relationship, Rhianna missed a cycle and a pregnancy was confirmed shortly afterwards. Garland gave his genome strict orders to "take care of it". Reluctantly, Kuja prepared the potion that would completely cleanse Rhianna's fertile womb. The sex slave would live, but the life inside her would come to an abrupt end. But just as quickly as the wizard mixed the abortificiant herbal drink, he just as quickly threw it out the window. Something inside Kuja's presemed soulless heart prevented him from giving his mistress the drug. He just could not do it.

So Garland did. The older man gave Rhianna the potion and the naiive girl drank it without question, suspecting nothing except a mug of warm tea. She began to bleed within the hour. Kuja watched in sheer horror as her life started to seep out from between her legs as her screams of pain echoed in the castle walls. Her voice that Kuja liked to hear moan in pleasure was now shrieking in shrill hurt. Garland purposefully gave the sex slave an overdose.

Rhianna died minutes after a tiny corpse slid from her uterus. The little creature was no bigger than Kuja's thumb, but realization that his offspring was right there in a tangled mess of blood and tissue, Kuja lost all thoughts and emotions at that point.

Both bodies were burned and Rhianna's soul sent to Terra. The soul of the foetus sent as well. Garland was in a bit of shock when he discovered that the foetus had a soul, but was unnerved and both were transfered to the sub-planet.

No other mistress lasted as long as Rhianna did. When Kuja took another one, she took medicinal herbs every evening to prevent another incident, but after a few months, Kuja would send her to Garland where the older man would claim her soul. At least that arrangement didn't end in a pregnancy termination.

So, why was Hilda different? Something about the Lindblum scorned wife prevented Kuja from treating her the same way as his previous love slaves. He refused to cast her aside to Garland's use. What was it? What was so different about her?

The Silver Wizard had yet to figure out. But Kuja did know this. As long as Hilda was in his care and his cage, no harm would come to her or their unborn child. Garland was dead, so he would not be in the way. Hilda's annulment to Cid was granted ages ago, so nothing it seemed would threaten them.

But still, just to be sure, Kuja would continue to fret over his golden sorceress.

* * *

**Mystic: Er ... I wrote angst. Let's do something to fix that. (Mystic storms a college campus and kicks in a dorm room door)**

**RenzokukenZ: The hell?! (recognizes mystical author) Oh, hi Mystic. Did another paintball tournament warp your mind?**

**Mystic: (unsheathes kickass sword) You!**

**RenzokukenZ: (sigh) Not the gay bar thing again.**

**Mystic: Nay, friend. You requested angst and darkness. (steps closer with sword drawn) My name is MysticSpiritus. You killed my happy fairy. Prepare to die. (slash)**

**RenzokukenZ: (blocks with own kickass sword) You seem to have a strong taste for revenge. (slash, clash, parry) And yet, I am not that comfortable fighting a woman.**

**Mystic: (parry, clash, slash) Don't think of me as a woman. (pauses briefly to put up hair) There, now I'm a man.**

**RenzokukenZ: (swordfight leads into hallway) A bit inconceivable, Mystic.**

**t3h maniac: Hey guys? (sword pause in mid clash) Wouldn't it be easier to settle this in a way that didn't involve one of you dying?**

**Mystic: And why should we listen to you? (RenzokukenZ nods in agreement)**

**t3h maniac: Because, unlike other authors, I speak with an English accent! Haha! Review!**


	5. Scorned Wife

**Disclaimer: Ownership goes to SquareEnix, not to me.**

_Mystic: Yes, I'm writing another lemon. Kuja and Hilda's first time! Wahoo! Anyway, this chapter takes place during the game and is inspired by the kickass movie, Lady Jane. I use that a lot for Kuja/Hilda for some reason ... and The Princess Bride. Eh, let's just say that I am no longer afraid of romantic sapness._

* * *

Hilda heard the sound of a door and looked up from her thick book. Kuja stood by the adjoining wall opposite her bed in her room. To be precise, it was a sizeable room that the wizard was allowing her to stay in while under his care. Still, what right did he have to just barge in rudely?

Well, every right. He did kidnap her and hijack her precious airship.

"What do you want, wizard?" Her gaze rested on the silver sorcerer. He was clad in his nightclothes, much like she, the difference being that he was cloaked in a deep, jade-colored robe.

"I wish only to talk, madam," Kuja answered with a curtsy.

Hilda chuckled as she sat upon the bed. Her back was pressed up against the headboard and the tome she had been interrupted from studying was balanced on her knee. "Nobody has called me that since my days at the Lindblum Court."

"Do you wish to return?" Kuja's face remained stoic but he hoped her answer would be a resounding 'no'.

Hilda's sharp eyes dropped back to her book as a sigh dropped from her lips. "Nay, Kuja. There is nothing for me at Lindblum." Hmph. His desire was granted. "Do you desire to know why I do not wish to return?" she asked, her voice clear with resolve.

"I do," he affirmed with a nod. Kuja stepped around to the side of the bed and sat down upon it's edge. The sorceress stiffened slightly at the proximity of him. They were both sitting on a _bed_. A bed. Where individuals copulate. For once though, this powerful mage was not attempting to overall seduce her. That's not to say he still was not trying to mess with her mind however.

The woman betrayed dropped her hands down to her sides and pushed against the mattress, sitting up in a more regal manner. "I was a fifteen year old bride, Kuja. Wed to a man over twice my age. Do you know what that's like?"

Kuja shook his head. A bare movement, his eyes spoke the negative emotion more clear than any physical action. "Nay," he whispered.

"It's very lonely," the sorceress explained. "The Regent never spent much time with me, choosing instead to go hunting or play cards with some of his council members. There would be nights when Cid would not enter our chambers until past midnight or even much later."

Kuja fixated his mystical eyes upon the golden-haired female weaving a tale of spousal neglect. Her own sharp eyes of a mage sadly clouded over with the sorrowful memory. He nodded his head once, silently beckoning for her to continue.

"Cid would come to me for one thing only. I am quite sure you know what it is." She freed a sigh and wondered why Kuja was becoming her confessor of all people. This was a wizard of amazing ability and suavely tried to seduce her on more than one occasion. Kuja never used force--unlike Cid--only kind words and simple gestures. Hilda had yet to give in to Kuja's advances, but noticing the way this silver mage intently listened to the tale of woe was quickly sparking a flame of lust to burn within her core. "I was the wife of the regent for six years, Kuja. Not once did I ever achieve an orgasm."

The wizard's eyes widened in incredulous shock. "You never reached the height of sexual bliss, Hilda?" She shook her head, her eyes downcast. "Was Regent Cid that terrible?"

"He was a horrible lover," the sorceress confessed. "A dreadful husband. Inattentive, neglectful, rarely acknowledged me as his lady wife. I began looking for an excuse to leave without creating a scandal. I would provoke him petty arguments, hoping he would strike me. Just so I can leave.

"I guess luck was on my side," she continued. "He got caught with a whore from one of the local pubs. That was my ticket out, Kuja. Nobody blamed me for leaving after his affair." Hilda shrugged her shoulders. "Sure I turned him into a nasty oglop. I had to make my anger look convincing, when my true emotion was pure happiness."

Kuja reached out with malevolent hands and softly brought the back of hers to his lips. "What man in his right mind would ever ignore a woman like yourself?" His breath warmed the back of her hand and a blush creeped along her face. "Did he not take you on quiet walks or picnics, or just take the time to ... admire you?"

"Nay, wizard." Hilda sighed once more. "At least you acknowledge me. I would much rather remain here as your prisoner then return to Lindblum as a wife."

Kuja shook his head, trailing his hand up her arm before resting it on the back of her neck. Goosebumps raised on her bare flesh as his nimble fingers sifted into her loose tresses. "I do not want you as my prisoner, Hilda." A knowing grin graced his face. "Dear canary, I would much prefer you as my lover."

Her eyebrows furled together and a piercing glare of painful death shone from her eyes. "I will be nobody's mistress!"

Hilda's sudden anger created a chuckle from the silver wizard. "Never, little canary. A mistress is simply sex. You will be my lover, my companion," he reassured while kissing the back of her hand for added emotion.

"A lover entails that you are loved," Hilda pointed out.

Kuja smiled in pride. "You shall be much loved."

One kiss. Just one kiss from Kuja was enough to send Hilda through an erotic blend of emotions. His tongue swirled with precise expertise, using just the right amount of pressure and breath. She had no choice but to respond in kind. This type of kiss was so new to her. Slow and sensual, warm and inviting.

Kuja's hands were surprisingly gently. Such hands that could cast forth fire of the hottest flame or release ice of the coldest crystal, were now softly grazing goosebumped skin and shifting fabric. "Relax, my golden sorceress," he breathed, his mouth warming the skin behind her ear. "Let me love you like you deserved to be loved."

Hilda shyly nodded in nervous obediance. "Are you so sure of yourself, Kuja?" Her hands decided to be brave and trace around to shoulders to untie his robe. The cloak drifted to the floor, leaving the wizard shirtless and exposed.

He smiled as his mouth trailed further down her delicate neck. "Let your body decide that." His murmers sent shivers down her spine. All he had done was kiss her and it was enough to send liquid heat coursing through her veins.

Kuja closed his mouth over Hilda's, capturing her silent gasps. His body leaned down and they lowered to a more supline position. She fought him not and allowed him to press his body against hers. The nightshift she wore was light and thin, making it easy to remove. Silk slid between masculine fingers and the garment slipped to the floor. Hilda lay beneath the silver wizard, unsure of how to react to this man's touch. He seemed so different than her adulterous husband.

Skilled fingers traced patterns of lust over the curves of the female under him. Hilda was soft and curvaceous, the living definition of sensual feminity. Although a wife for six years, she could easily be considered a virgin when it came to sexual matters. A true man teaches the way of sex to an innocent woman and Gaia-willing, Hilda would be eager to learn.

She gasped at the feel of his hands running along her body. Tender and sweet, even when delving to the hidden place between her thighs. Deft digits ran along lush and secret folds, the apex of womanhood that had been wrongfully ignored. Once slick with feminine fluid, one slender finger penetrated, causing a moan to escape from the female and a sly chuckle to escape from the male. Kuja leaned forward to nuzzle her bare breasts, drawing circles with his tongue on soft flesh. New sensations swirled around her lower regions, radiating to her chest. Silver hair draped across her bare form, moving in rhythm with his hands and mouth.

Sweet Shiva, this wizard was going to kill her. The inner workings of her mind ceased to function and her moist core began to pulsate around his thrusting finger. An orgasm? No, this couldn't be an orgasm. Already? It felt good. Too good. Gaia, she was going to die.

Hilda felt Kuja smile in animalistic pride against her skin as he removed his hand from her core. Just like that, the feeling subsided. She pouted like a child. That pleasurable feeling was so close to peaking and Kuja was cruel enough to deny her?

"Not yet," Kuja explained. His voice was a barely audible tease. With the style of grace only a man can achieve, Kuja shucked the remainder of his clothes. His garments fell next to hers and two nude bodies lay joined on the soft bed.

The lady of Lindblum looked at the silver wizard in complete shock. Truely, he was a person of magical properties. Clearly not someone from this world. How did he fit _that _in a miniscule loincloth?

A seductive chuckle escaped Kuja's grinning mouth. "Was the regent not this blessed, my canary?" Hilda could only shake her head pathetically. "I promise you, Hilda. You'll feel only pure sexual bliss." His voice was smooth and low, like a sexy beast conquering his prey.

Her innocence and naivete was enough to bring him fully erect. It was throbbing for the feel of a woman, to feel her muscles pulsate and clench around him. Such a beautiful image that was, Kuja could no longer deny himself or Hilda any longer. Cradling her head with his hands, he pushed himself inside. Sweet feminine heat. It had been far too long.

Hilda clutched at the man bearing over her and planted tender kisses upon his face and jaw. Kuja's thrusts were so rhythmic and expertly executed. His hips were perfectly angled to hit the precious bud of her womanhood. Each thrust, each touch, sparked delicious sensations in her entire being. A gentle mouth caressed her face, tasting and exploring the lush crevices that was Hilda. Warm hands brushed down her sides, sliding from the sweat, and then entangled with her own.

Their hands were sexually glued together, their forms undulating and moving in an ancient sultry dance. Hilda's instincts naturally took over and she thrusted upward, harder against her silver lover. Damn, his ability. That powerful sensation was building once more and she mentally cursed herself for holding out on Kuja. If being his lover meant _this_ every night, then it was a title she would wear proudly. This moment was their first time copulating and he seemed to know precisely what made her body respond. The sorceress began to cry out. Her nails dug into his skin and her spine snapped straight. Kuja pushed onward, desperate to bring his golden canary to the highest peak of the sexual mountain.

"Kuja!" she cried, letting orgasmic tremors invade her pores. "Holy ... " The ability to speak left her at that moment, when the wizard's hot seed flooded into her core. He knew full well that nothing felt more mindblowing than a couple reaching climax at the same time.

Kuja relaxed into Hilda and gently pressed his lips to hers. They savored that sweet kiss as he withdrew from her still tremoring body. Hilda found herself being drawn into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. A satisfied sigh escaped the both of them and both snuggled into the warm blankets. This was just a taste of the erotic banquet known as sex.

Tomorrow, the real fun will begin.

* * *

**Mystic: Oh, yeah. I'm leading up to the next chapter. The hint is the word banquet. Fun with food. Sweet ... Don't forget to review now and leave a request!**


	6. Sweetest Fruit

**Disclaimer: Must I? Fine, I don't own Kuja, Hilda, or anything else S****quareEnix created. Lucky bastards.**

_Mystic: Mango. Yep, a mango. That really yummy, juicy fruit. Yummy ... juicy ... Get where I'm going here? Penetrate your minds down a gutter and there ya go! No, this isn't my idea. It belongs to RenzokukenZ. I guess he likes the fruit. So, to test my writing skills a bit, I'm going to write this from Hilda's point of view. Let's see what that golden canary is thinking, shall we?_

* * *

There are days when I simply cannot stand being in the presence of that wizard. He is annoyingly vain and extremely narcisstic. Much as I try to ignore it, there is also this faint evil air around him. Kuja is smug and prideful and hugely, undeniably amazing.

Shame on me. Try as I might, I just lack the ability to stay angry at him. Do not mistake me. When it comes to being kidnapped and your ship stolen, Kuja is your safest bet. The room he gave me in his castle is stunning and the meals are surprisingly lovely. Best of all, there have been many mornings when I have found myself wrapped in his arms on his bed. Yes, I admit that I am sleeping with my captor. Just try it ladies. Highly dangerous, but wonderfully satisfying.

Yet, times like now and I find myself very frustrated at him. Well, sexually frustrated. He does this to me from time to time. That wizard will get my blood boiling and my thoughts sinful through certain caresses and kisses, then be cruel and not continue it. Like now for example. My silver sorcerer is just sitting in his study, studying a tome about aqua incantations and eating.

Yes, he is eating a simple mango and it's killing me!

Me! The stoic and proper woman from Lindblum is thiiiis close to pushing her captor to the floor and copulate like brainless animals. This is what has become of me, just from watching him eat a mango. Do not question why. It really should be quite clear. Have you noticed what eating a mango is like? Kuja just sits there and I have to swallow to stop myself. Just watching him lap up the juices with his tongue and use gentle motions with his teeth ... Sweet Shiva, I really need to pay homage to that ice spirit. Did she truely bless me with this man? Knowing he could be the cure to my sexual ignorance?

Deep breath, Hilda. Deep breath. Do not pay attention to the way his tongue flicked out again. Just do not look at the way his using that skilled tongue of his to lick off some of the fruit's juices from his fingers. Oh, no. His fingers are all slick. So is his mouth. Control yourself, Hilda. Just because his mouth is all wet and warm does not mean anything. Nay, nothing. Nothing at all.

No, he just moaned. Kuja moaned and it sounds exactly like the moans he makes when we--

"Kuja," I speak out.

He looked up at me and I swear, he smirked. "Good day, little canary. Care to join me?"

As long as it involves your mouth on me, then yes.

I refrain from saying that however, because I am a proper lady. "Aye, I was missing you."

There, much more demure. I smiled politely when he motioned for me to sit by him.

So much for being demure. I decided to take a seat on his comfortable lap instead. Then I kissed him, deep and full on his mouth, savoring the sweetness of the mango. I think I felt him smirk again as he tossed the eaten fruit to the ground. His arms felt too good around my waist.

It's rather pitiful really. He knows that I cannot resist his charms.

And alas, he's right.

* * *

**Mystic: I said fun with food. I didn't mean another lemon. RenzokukenZ, the recesses of your mind never cease to amaze me. But readers, I need more requests! Send them in, okay? Review!**


	7. All Souls Night

_Mystic: Oh, why the heck not? Just er, ignore the previous chapters. I was a strange writer back then. BUT I'VE MISSED THIS PAIRING SO MUCH!_

* * *

"Wizard, I refuse to believe anything you tell me ever again!" Lady Hilda pushed herself away from the table and attempted to storm out of the dining hall. Her chalice of wine stood half-empty and neglected, her plate nothing more than pushed-around food. The meal became less appetizing the more Kuja opened his mouth.

He shrugged, sipped at his drink. "If you leave now, lady, you'll miss the best part."

"There is no best part! It's sick!"

Kuja grinned. "Don't you trust me?" At her scowl, he grinned even wider. Her scowl was almost cute. "Sit back down and I'll pour you some more wine."

This really wasn't the way Hilda planned on celebrating the Feast of All Souls. Here she was, prisoner to a madman in a codpiece and silk sleeves, with hair prettier than her own. She asked to brush it once, out of boredom, but then vowed never again to put that much brandy in her apple cider. Especially when he answered, "Yes, you may, but be gentle with it."

"I don't think I should drink anymore around you." Hilda paused at the doorway, grimaced at his smirk.

"If you'd eat more, it wouldn't affect you."

May Ifrit condemn him to the lowest and hottest pits of the earth. Red wine or otherwise; it no longer mattered.

"Lady Hilda, sit down."

She huffed, crossed her arms, but did as he requested. "Fine," she said. "Talk." Because bossing Kuja around _always_ ended well for her. _Always_.

The wizard raised his chalice in a toast. "It really is a torrid romance, lady. Don't women like torrid romances?"

"Yes, when it's happening to us and not the Alexandrian queen."

"The queen deserves romance."

"She's a widow."

"Widows deserve romance."

Hilda wanted to run down to his cellar where he kept all of his poisons and ingest the first vial she found. All of her problems would go away forever. "What you are describing, Kuja, is not romance." Truthfully, it was heinous and highly disturbing. She briefly wondered if she already hadn't ingested something in his cellar and was now being tormented by the fiery eidolon for her stupidity. "Queen Brahne does not hire servants for ... that. She doesn't."

"She does."

"No."

He tilted his head and smiled sweetly, which made his prisoner's skin start to crawl. "Dear lady, would I lie to you?"

"You stole my airship, so yes. You would."

"I don't lie about sex, Hilda."

The lady of Lindblum chose a very bad time to sip her wine. "Kuja!"

"Screaming my name, are we?" He offered her a tissue. "A man could get the wrong idea."

"You are not a normal man!"

And normality was something Kuja found utterly boring. "When I passed by the queen's chambers -"

Hilda groaned, "Oh, no. Please. Just don't."

" - I heard the rhymes of the two idiots inside."

She covered her ears and dropped her head onto the table. "I don't like you right now, Kuja."

"Does that imply you liked me previously?" At her silence, he continued the torrid tale. "It's suffice to say the three were not playing chess. As for myself, I refused to eat the next morning due to the perversion of it all."

Hemlock. She must have ingested his most potent vial of hemlock. That explained everything. "Kuja, may I please be excused to my chambers?"

"Lady, it's All Souls. You should be out dancing in a cemetary."

"Prayer comes first, wizard."

"So go pray and then I'll take you dancing."

"... you dance?"

Kuja leaned forward and patted her hand. "You learn things when you live in Alexandria and Treno. Now go make yourself pretty."

"Pardon?" She didn't move her hand.

"Make yourself pretty and we'll dance together." He finished the last of the wine in his chalice. "Let your hair down. It's not often I'm seen with a beautiful blonde."

Hilda still kept her hand under his. "How many women are you often seen with?" He better not plan on kidnapping anyone else. Her jealousy was not limited to just her husband.

"You're quite fiery, Lady Hilda. I like that." He gave her hand a squeeze before standing to leave. "One condition though."

"Alright." It wasn't as if the evening could get any more uncomfortable or awkward.

Kuja leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Sing for me."

Eventually, Hilda would learn to never set her uncomfortable expectations quite so low.

xxx

_I can see the lights in the distance, trembling in the dark cloak of night. Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing a waltz on All Souls Night._

The pair of mages didn't have to travel far outside the desert palace to reach a cemetary. Kuja's land was surrounded by dusty remains of the unfortunate individuals who came across the many antlions. He had watched, rather bored, as the lady knelt and whispered her prayers for the departed souls. Her choice of religion piqued his curiosity, but he still decided against any participation. Her people didn't believe that death was actually a terrible thing, only that the dead required purification before entering eternity.

Interesting, though he wished she hadn't taken quite so long. Right as he started to nod off, he heard her voice cut through the dark night, crisp and clear as the stars overheard. She offered him her hand, a promise twinkling in her eye, hair cascading in waves down her back. The wizard grinned and took her hand, leading her out into the open of the desert. And while the moon luminated the ground, they danced.

All across Gaia, celebrations of the holy night commenced until dawn. Drums and guitars echoed far in the distance, while candles lit the way for wandering spirits. Kuja consented to leaving a window open in his palace, just in case one such soul wanted to visit. _Bonfires dot the rolling hills, figures dance around and around._

He did so enjoy her voice. They twirled in the open air, more free than the court dances in Alexandria or Lindblum with their rules and boundaries. Lady Hilda laughed and smiled, didn't mind his hands on her waist. With Kuja, she didn't have to hide her power. He encouraged it.

_I can see the lights in the distance, trembling in the dark cloak of night. Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing a waltz on All Souls Night._

They waltzed with the flames, because the world didn't end (not yet anyway) if the wizard decided to dance.

* * *

_Mystic: I love Loreena Mckennit. I can't promise regular updates on this because I'm knee-deep into Illicit Vows, but we'll see what happens. Please leave a little review and I'll see you next time._


	8. Wise, Woman, Companion

_Mystic: Er, let's just say I couldn't resist to torture Kuja a little bit. Every villain must deal with the consequences of his actions eventually._

* * *

"No, my lady. Please. Just _don't_." A black mage tugged and pulled at Lady Hilda's hand. "The master is in a very poor mood!"

The Lady of Lindblum wrenched her hand free of the mage. "How can anybody return from Treno in a poor mood? That city is an endless orgy!" Which perfectly explained why she forced her ladies-in-waiting to detox and douche their systems after a journey to the city that never slept or danced in vertical directions. And also why she gave Minister Artania stern, and _boy was it stern!_ orders to watch her husband's every single move.

Hilda guarded her dignity with a steel chastity belt armed with teeth and laced with a thundara spell. Bad news for a potential attacker, but the tingling sensation felt great every time she took a step.

For whatever reason, she never felt the need to wear it around Kuja. Chances were quite high that he knew a way around such devices, though not once did he ever try a seduction spell. It's not like the lady was completely immune.

"Madam," said the black mage beneath his hat, "what's an orgy?"

Hilda rolled her eyes, turned on her heel, and stormed her way into Kuja's bedchamber. Not the best way to ignore the poor puppet's question, but she didn't quite want to go into details about flailing limbs, who on who, what goes where, and _oh_ - her warden _wasn't_ in the best of moods. Maybe that black mage still wanted to know all the torrid and explicit details of multiple partners at once. Maybe he was still ...

"What do you want, lady?" Kuja's voice was low, harsh. He stood hunched over by his dresser, hung his head in front of the mirror. "I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed."

She faced his back. "I ... I, um."

"Well? Spit it out!"

Not a very nice command considering the conversation she almost had with the little mage in the hall. "I harvested some garlic from your garden. I made chocobo with twenty cloves."

"Hmph."

"Alright then." Lady Hilda turned to leave.

Kuja sighed, heavy and with a hint of shame. "You're a sorceress, are you not?"

"I can conjure," she answered.

"Come here."

"Um."

"Lady, I will not ask twice."

Hilda collected her courage and walked over to where he stood by the mirror. The very moment she stared up at his reflection, she bit her lip to prevent an unladylike burst of laughter. He turned sharply, gave her a pointed glare, but his frustration harmed her very composure.

Her smile grew, along with muffled chuckles behind her hand. On her warden's upper lip, near the corner of his mouth, sat a red and inflamed crusty blister. "Oh, my!" Hilda tried, she _reallyreally_ tried, but the laughter started to grow despite his anger and ability to massacre her city. "Hahahahaha!"

Kuja slammed his hands on the dresser table. "Cease with the noise, Hilda!"

She stopped. "Sorry." She still grinned.

"Yes, I have a cold sore. And despite my knowledge of the body, I can never get rid of them quickly enough." He frowned again in the mirror. "I look terrible."

"You look cheap."

"Then do something, sorceress." Kuja poked at the blister, grimacing. "Stop laughing at my expense and prove your usefulness. Make me glad I kept you alive at all."

Hilda huffed, placed a hand on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "It's not bad, Kuja. Very noticeable, but not bad."

He surprisingly stayed still, let her examine him. "It stings."

"I'll go get some lemon balm. That will clear it up."

"Melissa?"

She pulled away, violently. "Oh. Is that who it was? _Melissa_?" Hilda turned her back, crossed her arms.

Kuja rolled his eyes. "Lemon balm, lady. My books refer to it as Melissa." His prisoner softened, glanced at him over her shoulder. "Honestly, your jealousy tends to fly off the nearest cliff. Gaia forbid I kidnap anybody else."

xxx

The mages sat on a bench in his cellar, surrounded by dried specimens and extracts. One such extract sat clutched in Lady Hilda's palm. "My people have a different name for cold sores, Kuja. It's not exactly accurate, but neither is cold sore for that matter." She started to dab at his blister with a clean cloth.

He flinched. "Oh, why not? What do your people call them?"

"Promise you won't get angry?"

"I promise nothing, lady."

"Will you at least not kill me?"

Kuja hesitated, but smiled. "I won't kill you, Hilda."

The lady still scooted back a bit. "We call it whore lip."

"What?!"

"Well, my grandmother mainly," she added quickly. "She sometimes spoke without thinking!"

Kuja grabbed her wrist, pulled her back. "Do not say anything else."

A part of Hilda wanted to chastise the man for his poor decisions with his travels, with whatever company he kept. Another part of her wanted to attempt an escape despite the danger of the desert. Kuja made her listen to everything he had to say, but the secret area in her mind and emotions never wanted to leave the palace. She did as she pleased most days, not held back by rules or manners like in the Lindblum courts. And at those moments, Lady Hilda realized she was not a very nice person like most people thought.

"Her name was Nia," he finally said. Hilda glared, sharp and cold, fingers twitching with a similar spell that forced the regent to 'gwok' instead of talk. "I'm immune, lady." His voice halted whatever spell she dared attempt. "Stop your petty jealousy! You are not my wife."

A part of her heart snapped and fell away to Ifrit's domain. "And here I thought you weren't a skirt-chaser." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"If you think I'm like Cid," he said, "you'd be quite wrong. I don't procreate with anything that walks." Hilda still dabbed, silent, so he continued. "I simply had an arrangement with a courtesan who lived near the opera house."

She stared at him, not once breaking eye contact. "Is that right?" At his nod, she said, "you care for her?"

"Not particularly. Her parents recently married her off to a nobleman; I sent her a letter of well wishes." He dropped his gaze, pushed away her hand.

"Keep it clean," advised Hilda. "Use the Melissa four times a day."

"Of course."

The entire moment suddenly seemed awkward and uncomfortable. Hilda made the decision to leave the room, but not before pausing at the doorframe to ask a simple question. "Wizard, what exactly am I to you?" Well, it sounded simple in her head.

He sighed. "You, good lady, are one of those wise women of the old days." A wry smile graced his delicate features. "It's why I keep you at a distance from the broom closet."

"We don't fly on brooms!" Pause. "Well, anymore." Chocobos were determined to be much safer because they don't leave splinters on the backside. (Or so said the elders.)

"I cannot consider you just a prisoner, because I'd rather not see you rot in my dungeon." Though he did seriously daydream about gagging her when she nagged him like some henpecked farmer in Dali Village. "Mm, I haven't brought you into my bed yet -"

_"Yet?!"_

" - so you're not a mistress or lover." His eyes trailed her curves for a moment. "I think, Lady Hilda, that you are a companion for the time being."

"A companion." Her response was flat, broken.

Kuja stood, gave a wave of his hand. "But, of course, that is subject to change at any moment." He brushed past her, walked out into the hallway. "You said chocobo and twenty cloves earlier? Join me in the dining hall."

His suggestion was non-negotiable. Lady Hilda followed him, but made a clear mental note to search for that broom closet.

"It's on the ground level, three doors to the right." Kuja grinned, hands on hips. "And sealed by one of _my_ spells. I dare you to break it."

Hilda returned his smile.

* * *

**Melissa officinalis: ** _Also known as lemon balm. Frankly, I'm in love with this little plant. It's a gentle sedative, mild pain reliever for headaches, safe for kids, and even anti-viral (hence it's usefulness for herpes simplex I and II). Leave a little review, and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
